


First Burn

by Pattyto35



Series: Fics Musicales [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam muere aquí, Adam odia a Shiro, Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Bad Ending, Hamilton - Freeform, Keith termina herido, M/M, No es spoiler, Podemos considerar que esta en el mismo universo que Satisfied, Shiro es un maldito aquí, Songfic, burn - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: La vida de Adam no siempre había sido sencilla, bueno, en realidad eso no existe. Sus padres no lo aceptaban, como a muchos homosexuales que condenaban de enfermos pecadores, así que lo primero que hicieron fue internarlo en la academia Galaxy Garrison, tal vez la disciplina lo cambiaria, sería un hombre normal.¿Es necesario decir que no fue así?Songfic basado en la canción First Burn y va ligada a mi otro Songfic Satisfied.La canción a sido modificada para conveniencia de la trama en algunas partes. No soy dueña de la letra de dicha canción ni de los personajes mostrados, créditos a sus respectivos autores.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fics Musicales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190918
Comments: 1





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es como la versión de Adam en Satisfied.  
> Así que si hay un ligero Sheith y Curtis x Shiro
> 
> Ya sé que la canción First Burn no pertenece al musical, pero es muy conocida en su fandom.

La vida de Adam no siempre había sido sencilla, bueno, en realidad eso no existe. Sus padres no lo aceptaban, como a muchos homosexuales que condenaban de enfermos pecadores, así que lo primero que hicieron fue internarlo en la academia Galaxy Garrison, tal vez la disciplina lo cambiaria, sería un hombre normal.

¿Es necesario decir que no fue así?

Adam no volvió a hablar con sus padres después de eso, resultó ser un excelente piloto, y en cuanto se graduó tuvo un puesto de alto rango. Justamente fue por eso que conoció al amor de su vida... Shiro. Y bueno, tal vez la historia de amor no fue la mejor; puede que sepan algunos detalles, que sepan que fue porque Shiro decidió irse a la misión (aun a pesar de las advertencias) que terminaron por romper su compromiso. En parte es verdad, pero había otras razones, la historia de Adam no era sencilla...

_/Guardé cada carta que me escribiste/_

Adam conoció a Shiro poco después de ser contratado como profesor en la academia, además de tener un rango militar gracias a su Salutatorian durante sus años como cadete, él era excepcional y profesional. Siempre había sido así. Cuando conoció al piloto espacial estaba bastante preocupado, Shiro tenía un historial de incidencias y problemas bastante grande, era desastroso y bastante famoso por sus bromas. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio había quedado flechado y, al parecer, Shiro estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Podrían llamarle amor a primera vista, pero el amor verdadero tarda en llegar. No, Adam prefirió llamarlo una especie de Crush.

Y Shiro, dios, era un romántico empedernido que le mandaba cartas cursis y le hacía regalos adorables que siempre terminaban en desastre. Shiro lo cortejó por mucho tiempo, hasta que un año después Adam aceptó ser su pareja.

_/Desde el momento en que te vi/_

_/Sabía que eras mío/_

_/Dijiste que eras mío/_

Pasó otro año, eran una pareja como cualquier otra, con peleas y reconciliaciones, con momentos de pasión y con momentos de tranquilidad. Shiro tan enérgico y romántico hizo de Adam alguien más expresivo, más abierto. Todo lo que reprimió por culpa de su familia, todo lo que se guardó para no ocasionar problemas lo podía expresar con él. En verdad se amaban tanto, se adoraban y estaban dispuestos a estar juntos por toda una vida.

Así que Shiro le propuso matrimonio en su primer aniversario. Adam estaba incrédulo y feliz, incluso pensó en decírselo a sus padres, pero no le vio el caso.

Dios, era tan malditamente feliz.

_/Pensé que eras mío/_

Pero había algo que Shiro no podía evitar, su impulsividad. Así que en el momento en que lo citaron para dar una conferencia en una escuela, supo Adam que algo no saldría bien de eso. Y no se equivocó, cuando Shiro regresó a la guarnición, venía acompañado de un niño al que había apadrinado, un huérfano rebelde que estudiaría en la academia y que sería responsabilidad del mayor todo el tiempo.

Keith, el niño se llamaba Keith Kogane, lo poco que sabía de ese mocoso es que su madre era un desconocimiento total, mientras que su padre había muerto en un incendio hacia poco tiempo. Sabía que no debía culpar o molestar a ese niño, pero había algo que no le agradaba en ese chico, tal vez en como miraba a su prometido o en como actuaba cuando Shiro estaba cerca. Simplemente no le agradaba y punto.

Aun así, jamás lo molestó, jamás lo confrontó y solo lo dejó ser. Después de todo Shiro no sería tan tonto como para meterse con un mocoso. Hasta que no pudo más al ver como Keith se le insinuaba, aun enfrente de sus narices. Los pequeños roces, los comentarios; el niño estaba tan falto de amor que pensaba que Shiro le correspondía.

Y no, Adam jamás había sido celoso, pero no podía permitir que ese chico siguiera con su juego, por simple respeto. Shiro lo había ayudado, lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, le dio atención y cariño; y ahora trataba seducirlo.

Decidió frenarlo antes de que intentara otra cosa.

_/ ¿Sabes lo que dijo Keith cuando le dije lo que pensaba de él? /_

—Keith, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El niño pelinegro se detuvo y miró al moreno, sintió la gélida mirada grisácea de Keith sobre él. No podía pelear con un mocoso, era absurdo. Pero debía frenarlo, no por celos y no porque desconfiara de Shiro, sino por respeto hacia él mismo y su pareja, para que Keith supiera que lo que hacía estaba bien.

—Qué...

—Quiero que pares de hacer eso. Shiro es un adulto, es mucho mayor que tú y es tu tutor.

—¿De qué hablas? — Keith parecía genuinamente confundido, Adam dudó de lo que pensaba sucedía con Keith.

—No... no te hagas el inocente, te enamoraste de Shiro...pero es imposible, él siempre te verá como un hermano menor.

Keith apretó sus puños, la ira se reflejó en su rostro.

—Ya sé que se casará contigo pronto, lo cual me sorprende...él solo buscará aventuras, muy pronto empezará el programa espacial hacia el límite del sistema solar. ¿Qué te hace creer que no se apuntará?

Adam se quedó callado, era consciente de cómo era Shiro, pero tenía la esperanza de que las ideas locas salieran de su mente, después de todo un viaje así podía significar un riesgo de salud para su prometido. Tras un rato reflexionando habló:

—Eso no te incumbe, deja de jugar con él.

_/Él dijo: Te casarás con un Ícaro, volará demasiado cerca del sol/_

Más tarde Iverson habló con él, Samuel había decidido asignar a Shiro como su capitán, a pesar de las advertencias de los médicos, eso le podía costar la vida a Shiro. La única esperanza que quedaba era hablar con su prometido para que desistiera, para que no hiciera una locura. Entró en el departamento que compartían en la guarnición y se sirvió algo de café, espero a que su novio llegara pronto.

—Adam, fui aceptado en la misión Kerberos. Yo... por fin iré al espacio, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Hablé con Iverson— dijo solamente el moreno. Shiro se congeló un poco.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Shiro, ¿arriesgaras tu vida así?

—Tengo que probar que soy el mejor, no tengo miedo a morir.

Y bueno, esa fue la primera de muchas peleas respecto al tema, Adam no quería perder a su novio, no entendía que es lo que Shiro quería demostrar, nunca parecía satisfecho con lo que había logrado, aunque estuvo en cada misión, en cada uno de los pasos y cursos que tomo Shiro. ¿Qué más faltaba demostrar?

_/No des otro paso en mi dirección/_

Shiro entró en otra ocasión hecho una furia, al parecer Iverson, en su plan porque Shiro no fuera a la misión, había llamado a la almirante Sanda. Adam pensó que por fin lo convencerían, pero en su lugar Samuel había intervenido y lo había apoyado, dejando más fuerte la postura de Takashi que no dudo en seguir adelante con la misión a pesar de los riesgos.

Volvieron a pelear, Adam dijo todo su sentir en ese momento y luego...

—Supongo que no soy suficiente para ti— dijo el moreno—. Si vas a la misión no esperes verme aquí cuando regreses.

Había sido muy claro, no quería esperar a Shiro tanto tiempo, pensando en todos los horrores que podían pasar, en que tal vez esperaría toda su vida, porque Shiro era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no pensar en el daño que le ocasionaba. Claro, el japonés no tenía familia, él pensaba que nadie lo extrañaría, pero se equivocaba. Carajo, ahí estaba él, le dio su amor, su vida, su alma, quería tener una prospera vida a lado de Takashi, pero es no parecía importar ya.

Shiro se enfurruñó. Se quedó pensativo ahí en el sofá hasta que decidió levantarse y tratar de hablar con Adam, no quería romper con él, iban a casarse...

_/No puedo confiar en ti a tu alrededor/_

  
—Basta, esto se terminó Shiro, desde hace tiempo nada es igual. Tú, tú te la pasas obsesionado con lo de la estúpida misión. Y luego está ese mocoso.

—Keith no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Tiene todo que ver, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo se insinúa? Maldita sea está enamorado de ti.

_/No pienses que puedes hablar a tu manera/_

—Ya no trates de convencerme— sollozó el moreno—, estoy agotado. En pocos meses parece que lo que construimos en años ya no existe.

—Yo aún te amo.

—Si me amaras no pensarías solo en ti, Takashi. Es un suicidio lo que quieres hacer, estas tan malditamente insatisfecho que no te importa a quien hieres.

_/En mis brazos, en mis brazos/_  
_/Estoy quemando las cartas que me escribiste/_

—Se acabó.

Adam se quitó el anillo plateado que tenía en su dedo anular, rompería el compromiso y lloraría lo que tenga que llorar, así fuera un mes, un año, o más. No iba a esperar a que Takashi Shirogane se matara por imprudente, por querer demostrar lo que no es necesario. Dejó el anillo en la barra de la cocina y bebió todo su café de un sorbo, antes de levantarse y salir sin decir ninguna palabra más.

_/Puedes quedarte allí si quieres/_

Cuando los tres tripulantes abordaron la enorme nave, Adam miró a otro lado. Retuvo las lágrimas y escuchó el conteo de los ingenieros. Su corazón cayó en mil pedazos, y desde ese día volvió a guardarse todo sentimiento para sí mismo.

_/No sé quién eres/_

Pasaron los meses, muchas veces Shiro mandó mensajes en sus bitácoras para Adam, pero en cuanto el reporte impreso llegaba a sus manos lo doblaba sin leer una sola palabra. Debía superar esto a toda costa, por su bien y por orgullo.

_/Tengo mucho que aprender/_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los problemas con el niño continuaran, seguía siendo un rebelde incontrolable, aunque ya no tanto como al principio; debía admitir que Keith había mejorado y cada vez era más sencillo para él estar junto al niño. Tal vez era por esa energía que desprendía, era igual a Shiro, en tantos sentidos que resultaba bastante aterrador.

_/Estoy releyendo tus cartas/_

Cuatro meses después de la partida de Shiro, Adam había decidido que no era sana la rutina en la que había caído, se supone que la nave llegaría a Kerberos en un estimado de seis a ocho meses, luego de eso estarían ahí por una semana, recolectando información y muestras, para finalmente volver a la tierra y tardar otros seis meses. El guardar las bitácoras dirigidas a él, el conservar los regalos del pelinegro, incluso el tener aún el maldito anillo de plata que Takashi se había negado a tomar de la barra; todo lo estaba consumiendo.

Al final leyó todas y cada una de las cartas, de los reportes, Shiro no estaba arrepentido de su decisión, pero hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran mejores. El último reporte, sin embargo, era de hace dos semanas y Shiro había especificado que sería el último que le dirigiría. Se había terminado.

El moreno lloró mucho desde ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un maldito encendedor, quería ver todo arder, quería quemarlo y destruirlo todo.

  
_/Y viéndolas arder (arder)/_  
_/Los estoy viendo arder (arder)/_

Meses después, la noticia del error del piloto se expandió, él no se había enterado hasta que salió en las noticias. Takashi, Matt y Samuel habían muerto. Y fingir que eso no le importaba, cada vez que le daban el pésame, le partía el corazón. Siempre que llegaba de dar catedra y de sus entrenamientos, se encerraba en su departamento y gritaba y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Maldito sea Shirogane, maldito sea.

Le había quitado la felicidad tan rápido como había llegado a su vida, le había hecho dudar de todo, incluso se tragó el puto orgullo y llamó a su madre, y esto solo para enterarse que su viejo padre había fallecido hacia poco. Todo en lo que trabajó, todo por lo que luchó se había perdido entre el fuego abrazador que Shiro había provocado en su corazón.

Y luego, estaba Keith... lo expulsaron de la academia. Cuando por fin se estaban llevando bien, cuando ambos sabían el dolor de esta perdida. Pero Adam ya se había quemado mucho por Takashi, no metería las manos al fuego de nuevo por un insolente.

Y así, un año después habían solicitado su presencia inmediata en el desierto, entrando en un código de cuarentena y un expediente secreto que se abría. No supo con total certeza lo que pasó esa alocada noche, hasta que poco después supo que Takashi estaba vivo y que había llegado en una nave alienígena, su brazo derecho era ahora un brazo de ciborg, mientras que su cabello ya no era totalmente negro.

Shiro escapó, sorprendentemente con la ayuda de tres cadetes y, como no, de Keith Kogane.

_/Publicaron las cartas que me escribiste/_

_/Le dijeron a todo el mundo de tu error/_

Han pasado dos años desde el accidente de Kerberos, Adam sabía lo que estaba pasando, tener un alto rango facilitaba las cosas. Vio el video una y otra vez de Shiro siendo interrogado y luego sedado. Se llenó la cabeza con los reportes y avistamientos, pensó en la extraña descripción de un león (o un tigre, aun no quedaba claro que era) mecánico volador no identificado. Se arriesgó a ir al único lugar que podría darle una pista, puso patas arriba la pequeña cabaña que había encontrado en medio del desierto, recorrió cada cueva en las montañas en busca de entender los extraños símbolos pintados.

No, no quería esperar a Shiro. Pero algo en su interior se negaba a abandonarlo por completo.

Y cuando una nueva nave llegó a la tierra, Adam fingió no estar emocionado creyendo que tal vez su amado había regresado. Pero eso se volvió una evidente desilusión al ver que Sam era el único a bordo y que tenía información importante para la tierra.

Después de un tiempo pasó todo aquel desastre, la gente se enteró de cada expediente secreto, se enteraron de Voltron y Adam se sintió cada vez más avergonzado. Su ex prometido había regresado a la tierra solo para irse de nuevo y ser el líder de un Mecha que combatía contra aliens conquistadores. Tal vez estaba mal sentirse así, pero era más por la traición. Porque Shiro quería seguir haciendo más de lo que podía a costa de su vida, sin pensar que...

No.

En realidad, era su culpa, él es el que había dicho que no esperaría a Takashi, tal vez por eso el decidió no involucrarlo en este gran, gran problema. Pero lo peor fue cuando habló directamente con Sam.

—Tal vez es mejor que no lo sepas— le había dicho el científico luego de que Adam preguntara sobre Shiro.

—Quiero saber.

—Desde que rompieron, Shiro se ha vuelto un poco más serio, la última vez que lo vi no se parecía en nada al Shiro que conocíamos. Desprendía cierta vibra lúgubre.

—¿Y qué hay de Keith?

Sam lo miro tratando de entender la pregunta, sus ojos se agrandaron al entender lo que Adam estaba preguntando. Carraspeó incomodo: —Así que ya sabias de lo de Keith.

—Shiro sería el único que no se dé cuenta.

—Tal vez también Matt, ambos son muy despistados— rieron por eso con incomodidad—. No puedo asegurar nada, pero parece que están en una relación. Aunque Keith ya casi no está con Voltron sino con Blade.  
  


_/Cómo trajiste a ese chico a nuestra cama/_  
_/Al limpiar tu nombre, has arruinado nuestras vidas/_  
_/El cielo no permita que alguien susurre/_  
_/"Él es parte de algún esquema"/_  
_/Tu enemigo susurra/_

Entonces empezó la invasión, fue tan rápido todo. Sanda dio la orden de que fueran al frente y trataran de derribar el crucero principal donde Sendak comandaba. Sam dijo que era un suicidio, que las naves no estaban preparadas para la tecnología Galra, que solo estaban preparando carne de cañón.

Adam lo sabía, era probable que no sobreviviría.  
/Entonces tienes que gritar/

/Sé sobre susurros/

Adam subió a su nave, preparó a su escuadrón y dio la orden, todos comenzaron a sobrevolar el cielo y trataron de derribar a los Cazas. La adrenalina llenó su cuerpo y cada vez que veía a sus compañeros morir sentía el calor de la batalla, las ganas de terminar con esto. Dejar atrás la imagen que lo arruinó.

_/Veo como miras a tu "hermano"/_  
_/No/_

  
Adam tal vez no era el principal, tal vez su vida sería un suspiro y nada más. Tal vez no estuvo tanto tiempo en pantalla. Siempre se trató de ellos, de Keith y de Takashi. Su muerte pueda que pase desapercibida.

—¡Nos están eliminando!

—Deben abortar la misión

Adam casi no escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a esquivar e ignorar todo. Quería olvidar todo.

_/No soy ingenuo/_

_/He visto a las personas a tu alrededor/_  
_/No/_  
_/Finjo que no veo/_  
_/Cómo se enamoran de tus encantos/_  
_/Todos tus encantos/_

Y tal vez su muerte solo sea un sacrificio sin frutos, un nombre en un memorial. Takashi lo superaría y sería feliz, tal vez con Keith, tal vez con alguien más.

La vida de Adam no fue fácil y terminó rápido. Demasiado pronto para asimilarlo.

_/Me estoy borrando de la narrativa/_  
_/Que los futuros historiadores se pregunten cómo reaccionó Adam/_  
_/Cuando le rompiste el corazón/_  
_/Lo has tirado todo/_

Y mientras sentía como uno de los láseres lo alcanzaba y la cabina se llenaba de fuego rememoró cada parte de su vida, sus aciertos y sus errores, sus fracasos y sus dolores.

Desde niño fue rechazado, trató de ser siempre el mejor para que ese rechazo se viera opacado. Pero cuando a los once años se dio cuenta de su atracción por los niños, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para ver que esa pendiente por la que empujaba su vida, hiciera su trabajo y lo hiciera rodar hasta el abismo. Su familia lo negó, lo abandonaron en la academia y ahora moriría solo en cumplimiento de su deber. Sujetó con fuerza en sus manos lo único que no quemó, lo único que ardería con él hasta su muerte.

_/Retrocede, mira cómo arde/_  
_/Solo mira todo arder/_

Y así, en la sala de mando todos quedaron pasmados. La Tierra había perdido la guerra y todos estaban desalentados, habían perdido mucho ese día. Se resguardaron tras la barrera de partículas y dejaron que los Galra esclavizaran a la humanidad, rogando porque Voltron volviera algún día.

_/Y cuando llegue el momento/_

Shiro se acercó al memorial y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Explicarle a todos

Sus dedos pasaron por la placa con su nombre y fotografía.

_/El dolor y la vergüenza/_

—Adam, lo siento

_/Poner a un mártir a través/_

Shiro sabía que había cometido muchos errores, después de todo él si había muerto, había sufrido. Se volvió un soldado roto y ahora su conciencia estaba en un clon malvado.

Dirán que tal vez no podía ser de otra forma, si él no iba a la misión tal vez no hubieran podido derrocar al imperio pronto.

_/¿Cuándo aprenderás/_

Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser Shiro?

_/ Que son tu legado? /_

Si él hubiera estado cuando la invasión empezó, tal vez Adam se habría salvado, ambos lo hubieran hecho. Serian felices por siempre, casados, juntos hasta el final.

_/Somos tu legado/_

_/Si pensabas que eras mío (mío, mío) /_

Y ahora, con Keith brindando por su unión con Curtis, supo que tal vez Adam lo estaba viendo y esperaba que lo perdonara y que su alma descansara en paz, junto con todas esas personas que lo habían ayudado y que ahora no estaban con él.

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a su marido y veía las fuertes palabras que su hermano le decía.

/ _No_ /


End file.
